


Batman is a Freak

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from the kinkmeme: They roleplay as Batman and Catwoman. (B/c I can't be the only one whose mind went there are this last episode.)<br/>This turned into Erica pegging Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman is a Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mini thing.

Batmans A Freak

 

“I don’t think Batman would be into this.” Stiles complained as he pulled at the bindings covering his wrists.

“Stay in character!” Erica hissed using her claws to lightly slap him on the ass grinning at the light red welts that brought to the surface as he jumped. “Batman would definitely be into this, he’s a freak.” She assured him as she secured the thick dark strap on. 

“I don’t have time for your games. I have a city to defend.” Stiles said in his best husky voice, which was rather laughable but Erica wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Good boy.” She practically purred leaning down to lick a line up his back.

“Character.” Stiles complained.

“That was in character.” Erica assured rolling her eyes as she nipped at his neck in warning. Stiles moaned pressing his erecting down into the mattress. “You’re like catnip to me.” She said as she poured lube from a nearby container onto the strap on stroking her hand a crossed it to spread and warm it. 

“You’ll be in a padded cell.” Stiles said his voice going gravelly again which just made Erica laugh as she stroked the strap on a crossed his ass. 

“I am cat women now hear me roar.” Erica said loudly ending with a roar that makes Stiles glad his father wasn’t home as she presses the tip of the strap on into him.

“Now I’m scared.” Stiles said gritting his teeth against the feeling, even after Erica had prepped him earlier the strap on is large and the stretch is a strange new feeling. Erica just throws her head back and cackles pressing in further, she was enjoying this game, they were going to have to play again. Stiles really didn’t think Batman would be into this, but hey he got to be Erica’s Batman so he wasn’t going to complain too much. 

 

End

I don’t know I’m not a big fan of this pairing solely because my heart belongs to Sterek and just Stiles being gay in general. However I liked her character a little more after the last episode. I was inspired I dunno. Probably won’t write more for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know I’m not a big fan of this pairing solely because my heart belongs to Sterek and just Stiles being gay in general. However I liked her character a little more after the last episode. I was inspired I dunno. Probably won’t write more for this.


End file.
